


The Styles Twins~

by joseestar98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joseestar98/pseuds/joseestar98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Styles twins, Harry and Edward had been living on the same street all their lives. They would be lying if they told you the thought of moving away didn’t terrify them. It got even harder, once the new kid came in town, and just so happened to move in next door. This new kid wasn’t just any new kid, he was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, and everyone lusted after him. From his light brown fringe, to his beautiful sun kissed skin, Louis Tomlinson was by far the most beautiful boy anybody had ever seen. Under the obligation of being the man whores in town, the boys knew they would have to snatch Louis up, or someone else would. They knew it would be a definite challenge, but the Styles twins loved a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry~

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent forever on this and I ended up making it short. I’m going to make it three parts; Harry & Louis, Edward & Louis, then all three of them just fsljdkjf yeah.

A week after Louis moved in, Harry and Edward were getting very angry with the progress they were making. They had said hello to Louis, and tried to initiate a conversation, but it seemed like he didn’t want any of that. The twins often stayed up late, planning and plotting on how to get the boy to be theirs. Not just Harry’s, or just Edward’s, but theirs. Everything came in a package deal with the twins, as well as Louis. They were determined to make it that way. 

Louis wasn’t sure if the Styles twins were deliberately trying to turn him on, or were just really sexual beings without trying, but either way, the two were driving him insane. At school, they would drop their books right in front of him, and bend over, giving him this view that made him want to do things. Things that he hadn’t done in a long time, purely because they weren’t good things to do. Nonetheless, Harry and Edward were driving Louis insane to the point, where he just wouldn’t talk to them. He couldn’t find the nerve to speak, or want to be around them. It was all too complicated for Louis’ liking.

After school on a hot Tuesday, Louis decided he would skip his daily trip to the grocery store,(“But mom, it’s so good!” “Louis William Tomlinson, quit wasting money on strawberry milk and crappy sandwiches. We have food at home!”), and decided to drive home right away. Thoughts of the twins clouded his mind, and he swore that he was going insane. Louis, stop it. You’re supposed to fit in and keep quiet, not have dirty thoughts about the two most popular guys in school. He thought, as he walked up to his car. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw a dark figure beside him, and he about screamed. “W-What..” He mumbled, turning so he was now face to face with one of the Styles twins. His breath caught in his throat. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Just those two words made Louis want to pounce on him, “I’m Harry, what’s your name?” He asked, giving Louis a charming smile. Louis felt as if he couldn’t speak, his throat clogged with some kind of sound barrier. He somehow choked out a “L-Louis.” and Harry gave him a satisfied smile. Harry inched closer, and Louis felt a strong chest press against his own. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Louis looked up at Harry for any sign of what to do, for he had never been in this situation before. Harry just smirked and leaned down, grazing his lips on Louis’ neck. Louis shivered lightly, trying to keep from moaning from the curly haired boy’s touch. 

Harry’s heart was pounding, and he was so nervous. He kissed down Louis’ neck slowly, and sucked on the soft, tan skin. He made sure that there was a bright red mark on Louis’ neck where he was sucking, and relished in the quiet, breathy moans that Louis was making. Harry pulled back, feeling more aroused than he probably should have been. “You’re mine now.” He stated, pressing against Louis more. All Louis did was nod, and it seemed as if that was all he could do. “Mm..good boy. Now get in the back seat.” He ordered, leaving Louis to look shocked. He smirked as Louis complied, and followed him into the small area. Harry looked around, and was glad to see there was a blanket, and tinted windows. Harry carefully pinned up the blanket, before glancing at Louis with a smirk. “Now, you have to be quiet, we don’t want to get caught.” He stated in a deep, gravely tone. He watched Louis nod frantically, looking confused and aroused all at once. “Undress yourself for me.” He stated in a serious tone, and he watched Louis look a little scared. He moved closer to him, and caressed his cheek gently. “I just want to see your beautiful body.” He whispered, hoping that Louis would give him everything that he wished for. Louis slowly reached down and tugged off his shirt, revealing his small frame that was simply gorgeous. Harry couldn’t help but groan.

Louis blushed profoundly. Why was Harry doing all of this? Whatever the reason was, he wanted to know. Louis let Harry slowly undress him, since he was so impatient and wanted to get to the point. Louis was now turned around, face pressed against the seats, pants and boxers halfway down his thighs, and legs spread. He didn’t know how Harry could have him so pliant, but he loved every moment of it. Louis gasped softly as he felt a cold, semi-slick finger poke at his hole, and he whimpered at the strange sensation. “W-What are you doing?” he asked innocently, and Harry laughed deeply in his throat. “Just relax, and let me make you feel good.” Harry demanded, pressing his finger into the tight heat. Louis moaned quietly, because it felt sort of good, but it hurt. Oh, it hurt so badly, but there was a small amount of pleasure that almost made it worth it. Harry nudged his finger farther into Louis’ hole, causing Louis to gasp in surprise.

Harry was very aroused by all that was going on around him, and he couldn’t help but groan at how tight and hot Louis was. Louis’ little whimpers and moans encouraged him to continue, until his finger was completely sheathed inside Louis. “Has anyone ever done this to you before, babe?” He asked somewhat harshly, pushing his finger directly in a sensitive spot in Louis, earning a gasp from him. “N-No..” He said softly, letting a small whimper escape his lips. Harry smirked, and began moving his finger, before adding another. Louis’ reaction to the second finger pleased Harry, and he scissored the small boy relentlessly, occasionally hitting his prostate.

Within a few minutes, Louis was screaming and rocking back on Harry’s fingers, begging for more and moaning helplessly. As he reached his high, Harry turned his face and smirked, looking Louis straight in the eye, before kissing him passionately, swallowing his screams as the beautiful boy came. He pulled away, and a blush appeared on Louis’ cheeks as he pulled his fingers out. “You’re definitely a screamer.” Harry said, and smirked, causing Louis to blush profoundly, and smack his shoulder, before getting dressed. 

Louis had definitely got himself in too deep to get out.


	2. Edward~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Styles twins, Harry and Edward had been living on the same street all their lives. They would be lying if they told you the thought of moving away didn’t terrify them. It got even harder, once the new kid came in town, and just so happened to move in next door. This new kid wasn’t just any new kid, he was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, and everyone lusted after him. From his light brown fringe, to his beautiful sun kissed skin, Louis Tomlinson was by far the most beautiful boy anybody had ever seen. Under the obligation of being the man whores in town, the boys knew they would have to snatch Louis up, or someone else would. They knew it would be a definite challenge, but the Styles twins loved a challenge.  
> Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! It's more than 2,000 words, aha! Personally, this one is my favorite. I hope you guys enjoy!

Edward walked down the sidewalk, humming to himself, and thinking of the events his brother informed him of. He was behind on the game, and he needed to catch up, before Harry took Louis all for himself. As he was walking up the steps to his home, he heard a familiar voice yell out. "Harry!" Louis yelled, running after Edward, completely clueless that he wasn't Harry. He practically shoved him against the wall, and got in his face. "What the fuck was that, in my car!?" He yelled, obvious anger boiling in his eyes. Edward began to laugh and shook his head. "I'm not Harry." He said simply, smiling at Louis' adorable confusion. Realization spread across Louis' face and he smiled, happy to see Edward was much less demanding. "Thank God, I was actually so scared to say that to him." He admitted and laughed lightly, trying to shake off the awkward. Edward simply smirked and turned their positions so that Louis was the one pressed against the wall. "You know, my brother and I agreed to share you. It seems as if he's not keeping that promise." He mumbled, leaning in close to Louis' face. His smirk didn't falter as he felt Louis' breath quicken.   
Louis felt his heart pounding in his chest as Edward pressed him against the wall, but somehow, it wasn't enough. He turned his head away from Edward, too shocked and scared to move or speak. He listened to Edward's words and shook his head. "I-I'm not with either of you. I'm not something you can just share! I'm a human being." He said and whimpered softly at the feeling of Edward pressed against him. "I h-have to go do some..h-homework. Yeah. My mum's expecting me." He mumbled, attempting to push Edward off. Edward let out a small laugh and smiled at Louis. "Then I suppose I'll come with you and help you out, yeah?" He asked, and even though Louis knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, he shook his head. "'m not allowed to bring friends home on school nights." He said, but lost his train of thought as he felt Edward pulling him down the steps and to the sidewalk.  
Most of the night was extremely awkward for Louis, starting from walking through the door. His younger sisters all crowded around Edward the second he walked through the door. "Hi! What's your name?" Daisy asked, and giggled. "Are you Lou's boyfriend?" Phoebe asked right after Daisy. "Are you the one who gave Lou that huge hickey?" Lottie asked, and Louis had to shove them all out of the hall and into the kitchen. "Jesus fucking Christ, I can't get them to shut up about that." He said, and gave Edward a smile that said,"I'm sorry, my family is a family of freaks." Louis' mother walked in and looked at the boys, before furrowing her eyebrows. "You're dating the boy from next door?" She asked, and before Louis could say no, Edward had grabbed a hold of Louis' hand and nodded his head. Louis looked at him, shocked, and tried to pull his hand from his grip. "No mum, I'm not dating him." He said, and she just laughed. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you. Your mother has told me so much about you and your brother." She said, before turning and walking off to the kitchen.   
Dinner was spent asking Edward all kinds of questions. It seemed as if Edward was the most interesting boy on the planet, but he really wasn't. Louis didn't see the appeal, if you even asked him his opinion. But that would be a lie, Edward and Harry were the most interesting, exciting, beautiful, erotic human beings on the planet. Louis watched Edward with fascination as he talked, moved his hands, ate, drank, and everything in between. Louis' main attention was on those god damn lips. He couldn't even fathom how great it would be to have those lips wrapped aro--Louis stop. He reminded himself and looked down at his plate, playing with a random piece of meat. He was so conflicted inside, he didn't know how to react to any of the things happening in his life, from exploring new sexual experiences, to exploring his sexuality.  
After dinner was the most awkward part. Not only did Edward help Louis' mum clean up, he also played with the girls for about an hour. He watched Edward laugh with his sisters, making their little dolls dance and sing, and he felt his heart flutter. He was just excellent and perfect, but Louis refused to involve himself in anymore of the Styles Twins' games. While Edward was distracted, Louis raced up the stairs and into his bedroom. He closed his door and stripped off his clothing, sighing from the long day he had. Louis walked into his bathroom and started up the shower, not even thinking about locking the door, Edward was busy with his sisters.  
Edward laughed and played for what seemed like five minutes, but when he looked at the clock, it had been almost an hour. "Sorry girls, but I think I should go and see how Lou is doing." He said, and stood up. A chorus of 'oooh's came from the living room as he walked up the stairs. Edward laughed to himself and opened up random doors, until he found what looked to be Louis' room. Louis' pants, shirt, and boxers were scattered across the floor, and text books were layed across the bed, some open, and some closed. Edward looked around for a few more minutes, before realizing that Louis was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He felt his heart beat fast as he thought of Louis naked and vulnerable, water streaming down his tan, simply gorgeous body. The thought of it made him hard, harder than he thought he could get. Edward slowly stripped off his clothes as he walked into the bathroom, and peered into the shower. Louis had his head layed back, and he was washing his hair. He was faced away from Edward, and he thought of what he should do. Edward stepped into the shower and tip toed his way to Louis, before snaking his arms around the tiny boy's waist. He didn't waist time, and even though Louis let out a cry of surprise, he kissed down the boy's neck and pulled him tighter to his body.   
Louis whimpered softly at the feeling of warm, full lips pressing against his neck, and the heat of Edward was simply perfect. He felt something on his lower back, poking and prodding, and he gasped slightly. "E-Edw-ard." He mumbled out, spinning around and backing away from him. His back pressed against the wall as Edward advanced toward him, and his eyes involuntarily trailed down to his member. He was huge. He looked up just in time to see Edward smirk, and move in so he was pressed against Louis once again. "Do you like what you see?" He asked, leaning in to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth. Louis shook his head a little and gasped for air. "N-No..if you t-try to..yeah..you'll rip me open!" He exclaimed, wishing he would just melt away and never have to deal with this again. He heard Edward laugh and glared at him, before whimpering at the feeling of lips on his own. Louis couldn't stop himself now, he was so lost in the way Edward felt. He kissed him feverishly and whimpered as he pulled back. Louis opened his eyes and bit down at his lip, feeling strange under the boy's gaze. "Gonna make you feel good." Edward said, causing Louis to let out a small moan at the thought.   
Edward looked at Louis, pliant and willing, pressed up against the wall. He instantly took action in grabbing louis and gripping onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall. Louis' legs wrapped around his waist and he held his hips, pressing him tighter to the wall. Warm water fell over them, and it soothed them somehow. Edward looked at Louis and smiled at him, he was just so beautiful. He ran his thumb across Louis' bottom lip and smiled a little wider, chuckling at the way Louis whimpered. Louis looked confused for a moment before he looked Edward straight in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me. Please." He said softly, arms making their way around Edwards neck. Who was he to say no to a beautiful boy like this? Edward nodded and grinned, taking his already wet fingers and placed them at Louis' entrance. "Ready?" He asked, making sure that Louis was prepared.   
Louis nodded and gasped at the instant sensation of Edward's wet fingers at his entrance. He nodded eagerly and moaned a little, shutting his eyes as Edward's fingers slid inside of him. He moaned softly and pushed down on Edward's fingers, wanting more of the feeling. He just felt so good, having Edward so close, doing this to him. He felt a large hand over his mouth and he whimpered, wishing that his mouth was still free to make his dirty little moans, and say Edward's name over and over. He opened his eyes and looked at Edward, wondering that he was doing. "You have to stay quiet, babe." He said softly. Louis nodded, whimpering quietly, and stayed quiet as Edward removed his hand. He continued to rock on Edward's fingers, already familiar with the feeling, thanks to Harry. Louis let out a small moan in protest as Edward removed his fingers from his hole, and he gave a little whine in protest. "Why'd you stop?" He asked impatiently, but was cut off by being flipped around and pressed against the cold shower tiles. He moaned quietly, feeling the way Edward's tongue trailed down his neck with little kisses in between.   
Edward looked at the gorgeous sight in front of him, and he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful boy. His face was pressed against the tiles, and his bum was sticking out, just waiting and begging for Edward to take action. He trailed his hand down Louis back and pressed his front to it, before whispering in the small boy's ear. "Have you ever been fucked before?" He asked, earing a tiny, obviously held back moan from Louis. "N-No..but I-I want you to be my first." He mumbled, and stuck his bum out a little more. Edward couldn't help but groan at his eagerness and smirked. "Alright, but it's going to hurt." He mumbled, before grabbing a hold of Louis' hips and lined himself up. He bit down on his lip slightly, before pushing forward, slowly making his way inside of Louis. He was so tight, it was unbelievable. So perfect and new, and if Edward was honest, he would admit that he didn't want anybody else like this for a long, long time. Louis and his brother were all he needed. Edward groaned as the front of his thighs met the back of Louis', and waited for the okay from him.   
Louis let out small whimpers the entire time that Edward eased into him, and he had never felt such a pain. The pain was so intense, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. He was almost ready to ask Edward to stop, when he felt something inside of him just hit, and he knew that the pain would be worth it. Louis nodded a little as he adjusted, and felt Edward thrust into him at a slow, gentle pace. He gasped slightly, feeling that feeling again, and loving it. He let out little breathy moans as Edward began to pick up pace, causing him to gasp and moan from all that he was doing to his body. Louis suddenly felt Edward hit something inside of him, that made him yell out in complete pleasure. "T-There! Please.." He moaned out, moving his hips back to meet Edward's. He moved with him, pleasure coursing through his veins and down his spine, causing him to moan louder at each thrust.   
At this point, neither of the two boys cared if anyone heard them. They were too caught up in this amazing intimate experience to care about anyone but the person next to them. Louis felt a strange heat in the pit of his stomach, and so did Edward, but Edward knew what that meant. Edward began to thrust harder and faster into Louis, chasing his orgasm intensely. The two listened to each other's breathing and moans, and came at the same time. Louis gasped at the strange, hot liquid spilling inside him, in places he had no clue even existed. He came all over the shower wall, and he whimpered softly as Edward pulled out of him. The two took a moment to catch their breath, too amazed by what just happened to care about anything else. Louis slowly sunk to the floor, water washing away the cum on his leaking bum, as he took in all that he had just done. Edward sat on the floor beside Louis and pulled the small, helpless boy into his lap, just to hold him and shower him with adoration. "You did so good, Lou." He mumbled, giving the boy a gentle kiss on the lips.   
Edward eventually got up and shut off the shower, and somehow managed to dry him and Louis off, while holding a sleepy, pliant Louis. He carried a now pajama clad Louis to his bed, and tucked him into the soft bed, making sure he was comfortable where he was at. Edward brushed some damp hair out of Louis' face and grinned, loving how beautiful and perfect the boy was. He leaned down and gave Louis a warm, loving kiss. "I should probably head home.. My mum's probably looking for me." He whispered to Louis. Louis responded quicker than he expected by pulling him into the bed and holding him tight to him. "Please don't leave me now.. or ever." He whispered sleepily, eyelids threatening to close. "I won't leave you, Lou." Edward whispered. "Promise?" Louis asked, and closed his eyes. Edward didn't know if Louis had fallen asleep or not, and he didn't care. "I promise, I'll never leave you."


End file.
